brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:EricJames4444
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:41, April 2, 2012 |} About your page... and welcome! Hey, I fixed up your new Custom:Clove page by adding a header and removing "Template:Clove", which was causing the Speedy Delete tag. I saw your pleas on the chat so I figured I would help out. Even though I added the header and removed the templates, you may want to consider adding a custom minifigure infobox and pictures or the page might actually get deleted in a few days! If you need any further help, don't worry, most people here can help and there are usually people on the chat too. If you need my help you can find me at this location. Also, welcome to the wiki! Kind regards, 01:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Also, you may wish to consider using your own subpages for templates in the future. I don't think you know exactly what templates are for yet, so I won't go into detail. Kind regards, 01:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I fixed it up some more. I added that infobox template (You can edit the material on your own, I added what I knew) and added another header. I also added a Custom:Hunger Games redlink to the infobox, which if clicked can be used to create the page. =) 01:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Sorry I missed you on the chat. If you edit the page like you have been, just find the appropriate word like 'accessories' within the template and add what accessories she has. I assume they are knives or daggers. I've never actually read the books or watched the movie. Kind regards, 01:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) CustomNoImage * Please stop removing this template. It is there for a reason. A picture must be provided within two hours, and continuing to remove the template is not recommended. If you are not able to upload an image in that two hour period, you can upload a picture later, and then request that the page be undeleted which I'll be happy to do provided you've uploaded an image. 23:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Hi, sorry to be a bother, but in the rules for a custom set, there must be an actual image of that custom set provided, not just a single minifigure or part which may be included in the set, as per the Manual of Requirements. As I said, it's no big deal if you're unable to currently get an image done, I can easily undelete it for you at a later date if needed 00:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Custom:Poison Ivy's Lair Just wanted to let you know that this was renamed so it wouldn't be a mainspace article, and also that I added the template . So, if it is deleted, it is for that reason, and NBS or someone will have to undelete it. Looks like a cool custom, though! :) 00:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) * Your welcome!-- 01:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Customs Hey Eric. Can you be more careful when creating new custom pages? They should always be named "Custom:Barbara Gordon" or "Custom:The Riddler's Hideout" so that they end up in the custom mainspace as opposed to with the regular pages. Otherwise, other editors will keep having to move them, which is added work. Thanks!-- 18:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks! :) Another minor thing is that, when putting images in infoboxes or galleries, you do not need to include " ". This makes the image smaller, and also adds the category "Articles which do not have images integrated correctly" to the page. But, again, this is minor.-- 18:36, November 6, 2012 (UTC)